


Skúffukaka

by KusajishiChiru



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Thonfinn Bodyguard, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: Después de la muerte de Ragnar, Canute nunca pensó en volver a cocinar y mucho menos intentar una receta totalmente desconocida para alguien más.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Skúffukaka

**Author's Note:**

> Skúffukaka.- es el equivalente islandés del brownie
> 
> Disclaimer: Vinland Saga no es mío, si no de Makoto Yukimura.
> 
> También un agradecimiento especial a mi beta JunzoRayzer que checo todo ésto en el último minuto (se que algún día me perdonaras por darte todo hasta el final)

Después de la muerte de Ragnar, Canute nunca pensó en volver a cocinar y mucho menos intentar una receta totalmente desconocida para alguien más. Aprovecho que no tuvo clases, así que había madrugado, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, no quería ningún tipo de cuestionamientos, quería preparar una sorpresa, era la primera vez que regalaría algo el día de San Valentín que le nacía por voluntad propia. Paso el dorso de su mano por su frente apartando un poco hebras doradas que estaban sobre ella, mientras admiraba su obra, lo único que le restaba era espolvorear un poco de coco y estaría listo.

—Espero que le guste— suspiro mientras veía caer el coco molido sobre el postre.

Había pensado si darle o no algo a Thorfinn, si bien se podría decir que salía con el joven que era uno de sus guardaespaldas, hasta ahora no le habían puesto ninguna etiqueta al tipo de relación que llevaban ya que no eran conscientes del momento exacto en el cual habían quedado enredados.

Suspiro una última vez antes de irse a cambiar, vio a Bjorn en la sala de estar y este le devolvió la miranda un momento antes de volverse a sus asuntos, él era el único guardaespaldas que se había quedado durante la noche, pronto vendrían a relevarlo lo cual era el equivalente a que Thorfinn llegaría dentro de poco.

Pasaron los minutos, y ya se encontraba listo, seguía en su habitación cuando escuchó un vehículo estacionarse en frente de la casa, no bajo de inmediato, se esperó hasta escuchar la puerta abrirse y se tomó el tiempo para calmarse, honestamente no quería verse tan ansioso por su llegada.

Al llegar al recibidor, vio a Bjorn hablando con Askeladd poniéndose al día de la guardia nocturna y apartado de ellos se encontraba Thorfinn, saludo a Askeladd cortésmente como cada día mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, no tenía que decirla nada al otro joven sabía que lo estaba siguiendo y los otros dos estaban de cierto modo al tanto de la situación como para cuestionarlos. Una vez en la cocina y de haber asegurado de que solo se encontraban ellos dos, se volteo a ver al rubio más bajo.

—¿Ya has desayunado algo?

—Lo de siempre— contesto algo extrañado.

—Yo, bueno… yo, te…— por algún motivo se había puesto nervioso, se había callado y no lo noto hasta que sintió la mano de Thorfinn sobre la suya, la cual estaba enredando uno de sus mechones de cabello, era un habito que él creyó que ya había desaparecido. 

—¿Qué sucede, princesa? —dijo al tiempo en que deslizaba ambas manos por el cabello de Canute, tranquilizándolo con ese simple gesto.

—Te prepare algo— empujo suavemente a Thorfinn a una de las sillas que estaban en la cocina

En lo que Thorfinn se acomodaba en esta el más alto apareció con un pequeño refractario. El joven vio su contenido y luego a Canute.

—¿Cuánto aprendiste a preparar Skúffukaka?

—Yo, solo quería regalarte algo especial hoy. —Canute observo la interrogante en los ojos de su pareja. — Es San Valentín. —dijo con un suave sonrojo al tiempo que ponía el pequeño refractario con un cubierto en la mesa frente a él.

—No sabía que quisieras festejarlo, yo…

—No tienes que tomarlo como festejo, solo quería darte algo que te recordara a tu hogar. —menciono mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

Thorfinn no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, no quería decirle a Canute que no quería recordar su hogar, si bien sus recuerdos no eran crueles, eso no los hacia menos dolorosos. Queriendo evitar decirle eso a su pareja, decidió tomar el tenedor y probar aquel postre. La reacción Thorfinn ante el primer bocado era de cierto modo impresionante hasta para él. No solo era el impresionante sabor que tenía aquel chocolatoso postre, sino la bruma de sentimientos que se asentaron en su pecho, dándole una calidez inesperada.  
La expresión de Thorfinn era increíble ante los ojos de Canute.

—¿Y bien?

—No me recuerda a mi hogar¬— dijo seguido de otro bocado.

Canute se limitó a obsérvalo, no tenía idea de que decir o reaccionar ante eso.

—Sabes, en Islandia dicen que todos los Skúffukaka, son diferentes.

—No comprendo. ¬— desde su asiento Canute solo observó a Thorfinn levantarse de su lugar e ir hacia él.

—¿Quieres saber a qué sabe? ¬o mejor dicho ¿A quién?

Antes de que Canute pudiera reaccionar tenia los labios de Thorfinn sobre los suyos, profundizando más y más, hasta el punto en que sus brazos se enredaron en algún momento sobre los hombros de Thorfinn. Su lengua jugueteaba dentro de su cavidad, saboreando los resquicios del postre, pronto les llego la necesidad de aire rompiendo el beso. Se separaron con un rubor notorio en ambos. Thorfinn tomo con suavidad uno de los largos mechones de cabello entre sus dedos, únicamente para besarlo y déjalo caer con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

—Gracias, Princesa.

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco más sobre el Skúffukaka, según los islandeses cada Skúffukaka sabe diferente ya que si bien existe una receta base cada persona pude agregarle cualquier ingrediente adicional de manera particular, lo que lo va haciendo único.


End file.
